


The Ghost of Coruscant

by malcolmdrakonis



Series: The Ghost of Coruscant [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Force-Sensitive CC-1010 | Fox, might add tags, some dead jedi are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmdrakonis/pseuds/malcolmdrakonis
Summary: At the center of the battlefield ghost and monster stood before each other at last.His fight ended like it began; surrounded by chaos.
Series: The Ghost of Coruscant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Ghost of Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> *glares at various unfinished projects, including the next part of the trans cody series that should have been finished months ago*  
> Hi, I'm posting this small part of one of my WIPs because I'm unable to finish any of my fics, or even one single chapter.

Darkness seperated them from the outside world. There was nothing but them and the wind, the voice of the lost, howling around them. It ripped at his cloak, the ghosts of ages past trying to drag him into the abyss with them, as he stood in front of the monster.

It didn’t have to fight against the darkness. It belonged here. He didn’t. It’s yellow eyes were staring at him, full of hate and madness. Igniting it’s red blade it spoke, certain of it’s victory. „Do you really think you can succeed where all of them have failed?“ A smirk formed on the deformed visage as the Sith Lord pointed at the countless dead Jedi around them. „Your fate will be the same as theirs.“


End file.
